Stinky Pete
The Prospector, sometimes known as "Stinky Pete", was a portly prospector doll, who appeared in Toy Story 2 as the main antagonist. The Prospector doll had never been opened and was still "Mint in the Box", making him sought after by collectors. He always carried a pick around like a real prospector, and had lived his entire life in a box. Thus, he was greatly valued for still being in mint condition. He spent much time in storage with Bullseye and Jessie, and eventually met Woody after Al McWhiggin stole him. Stinky Pete was excited, as this had meant that he and the gang could finally reside in the Konishi Toy Museum without the fear of destruction by kids. Unfortunately, Woody still had an owner, prompting Stinky Pete to stop him from returning to Andy at any cost. When Woody tried to retrieve his severed arm from Al, Stinky Pete left his box and turned on the T.V., waking up Al. He placed the remote in front of Jessie so that he could not be blamed for the incident. After getting repaired, Woody decided to leave the gang for home, but Stinky Pete convinced him to say good-bye to Jessie first. After hearing Jessie's sad story of how she was abandoned by her former owner Emily and how Andy would eventually grow up, Woody decided to stick with the gang to join them in the museum. However, Buzz Lightyear and his friends arrived at the apartment room to save Woody from being sold. Buzz left Woody to contemplate his decision, saying that he would never be loved again if he spent eternity behind glass. This convinced Woody to return to Andy, along with Jessie and Bullseye. Now infuriated, Stinky Pete exited his box, trapped Woody, and revealed that he turned on the T.V. the night before. He then swore that Woody and the gang were to go to Japan with him, where they would spend eternity with him in a protected exhibit, away from kids' reach. At the airport, Stinky Pete fought every one of Buzz's attempts to save Woody, but Woody fought back. When Woody refused to get back into the case, Stinky Pete threatened to tear him apart with his pick, assuring that Woody would be fixed again in Japan. Suddenly, Buzz and the other toys stunned Stinky Pete with flashing cameras and captured him. Then they decided, per Woody's decision, to teach Stinky Pete "the true meaning of playtime", and they threw him into a bag, belonging to another child. The Prospector ended up in the backpack of a little girl named Amy, who loved to paint the faces of her toys. At that time, Amy decided to give the Prospector a nice makeover. Horrified at this thought, Stinky Pete wept as he was taken to his new owner's home (however, after Toy Story 2 came out, there were interviews with all the characters on the website, including Stinky Pete, who said that he had gotten used to Amy decorating him, and he liked it). Trivia * The Prospector was a longtime member of the Roundup Gang on TV, and was often the butt of many humiliating jokes. * Despite being a protagonist on the TV show, in reality, the Prospector was an antagonist as he tried many times to convince Woody to go to Japan with them and hurt some of Woody's friends. * Stinky Pete was marked by his severe hatred for "space toys", whom he had blamed for causing the cancellation of the show, which ran on TV until the launch of Sputnik, which lead to children's subsequent loss of interest in cowboy toys. * In an outtake from Toy Story 2, Stinky Pete was talking to the Barbie twins about getting a part in Toy Story 3. Since this was non-canon, it turns out it wasn't real, as only one Barbie appeared in Toy Story 3. * According to his box, the Prospector said 9 phrases, which probably went for the rest of the gang as well (except Bullseye). * In the movie, Prospector questioned Woody about the idea of thinking that Andy was going to take him with him to college or on his honeymoon, yet in Toy Story 3, his prediction on that turned out to be true: Andy ended up handing Woody, along with his other toys (including Jessie and Bullseye), over to a girl named Bonnie Anderson. * Stinky Pete appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. * The Prospector is Woody's arch-nemesis in Toy Story 2 ''so he can be considered as Woody's answer to Buzz Lightyear's arch-nemesis, Emperor Zurg. However, Zurg is an antagonist both in the TV show and in reality (probobly due to the fact that he thinks, he is real), while Stinky Pete, only in reality. In the TV show he is a protagonist. Quotes Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Antagonists